1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an adjustable tension gate bracket for application to fencing panels, specifically gate panel, applied to the frame components of the gate panel with diagonally adjustable interlocking and engaging upper and lower members, adjusting the swing and pitch of the gate panel, and providing a stable support for the opening end of the gate.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified and disclosed herein. Several devices are disclosed relating to gate braces and brackets. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,149 to Kraczek, a gate tensioning system is disclosed, a tensioning device located between the vertical and horizontal elements of the gate, including a removable panel on the cross brace is disclosed, the removable panel providing access to a turnbuckle within the cross-brace. A diagonal cross-brace assembly is disclosed for a fence post, the brace having pivotally attaching diagonal braces which are engaged with each other and adjustable using fasteners within a plurality of holes, providing adjustment of the brace to varying landscape and terrain. A diagonal stress and bracing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,761 to Hanneken, the brace securing fencing posts using a horizontal brace with a pair of diagonal anchor arms extending from the horizontal brace to the base of the posts. A chain tensioning system for a swinging gate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,888 to Harris.
On most wooden or stockade fences, the gate panel is comprised of two or more horizontal supports upon which a plurality of vertical fencing slats are attached forming the fencing panel. The objective of the current invention is to provide an adjustable bracket for those gate panels used for in a wooden or stockade fence.
These gate panels are generally cut to fit the desired opening, hinges are attached between the horizontal supports on the gate panel and the fence post, and a gate catch is attached to the opening end of the gate to close the gate against another fence post. The present invention, having two horizontal members pivotally attaching to slidably engaging upper and lower diagonal tensioning rods, first attaches the two horizontal members of the invention to the horizontal supports on the gate panel. The slidably engaging upper and lower diagonal tensioning rods are then adjusted to obtain the proper swing, level and height of the opening end of the gate panel above the ground and to affix the gate latch on the gate panel at a constant height for proper engagement with the gate catch on the post to which the opening end of the gate panel is secured.
A second objective of the invention is to provide this adjustment not only at installation, but during the useful life of the fence and gate, readjusting to compensate for warping, sag, or damage to the fence, and insuring consistent level operation and swing of the gate panel.
The following drawings are informal drawings submitted with this provisional patent application.
FIG. 1 is a front view of the invention installed on a fence gate panel.
FIG. 2 is a view of the pivot joint between a horizontal member and a diagonal tensioning rod.
FIG. 3 is a view of an embodiment of the slidable engagement joint of the upper and lower tensioning rods.
FIG. 4 is a view of the center diagonal anchor bracket.